Princess Kagua's Reincarrnation
by Cali-May
Summary: Tagra,Kagome's best friend, isn't feeling herself lately. Soon a mysterious person confronts Tangra through a mirror. Some how Tagra becomes linked to Feudal Japan! Will Kagome be able to save Tagra from darkness?
1. Chapter 1:Message through the Mirror

_A/N: Tagra is not a real character in the Inuyasha series. She is a made up character who is Kagome's friend in Tokyo in this story. Please R&R_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Message through the Mirror**

Tagra woke up from her nightmare in the middle of the night. She was sweating and her heart was pounding. She was in terrible pain. "Maybe I need a glass of water," thought Tagra. She walked out her room to the kitchen and over to her refrigerator. Her refrigerator was filled with pictures of her and her family and pictures of her and her best friend…Kagome.

Tagra pulled the jug that held a gallon of water from the refrigerator. She set the jug on the table and went to the cupboard to get a glass. As she began to pour the water into the glass, her hands began to shake. Water spilled all over her and the table.

Tagra stood up to so she could get a rag to wipe the table off with, but the pain made her sit back down. The pain was coming back stronger than ever now. Her head began to pound as a faint whisper gave her a command. "Go look in the mirror child."

Tagra forgot about her pain and the spilled water. Obeying the whisper's command she walked into her room and looked in her mirror that hung over her dresser. A woman that looked almost exactly like her appeared in the mirror. "I am Princess Kaguya. I know your deepest desires. I can make them come true, but in order for me to do so, you must get the sacred jewel shards." The woman grew louder. "Get the sacred jewel shards and avenge my death!" harshly whispered the woman in the mirror.And with that the woman disappeared from sight.

Tagra's whole body began to burn and ache again. The pain was unbearable. She screamed and then fainted. Tagra's lifeless-like body fell to the ground. While she was falling her left arm banged the corner of her dresser making a huge gash in her arm. Blood slowly oozed out of her wound.

* * *

_A/N: How you like the story? Please R&R. Thanx for reading. and for those who R&Red ur the best._


	2. Chapter 2: Hospitalized

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Tagra

_A/N: I would like to thank all of the people who read my story and the people who sent me reviews. I would also like to thank **KawaiixKittie** for sending me my 1st review. Well here it is the second chapter of Princess Kagua's Reincarrnation. Hope u like it!_

**Chapter 2: Hospitalized **

"Ugg," was Tagra's fist word. She had been a sleep in the hospital for four hours. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly let herself see the florescent lights. It took her a second to recognize where she was. "I'm in the hospital … but how?" she thought.

Tagra closed her eyes and tried to remember. The scenes of her in her room falling flashed before her eyes. Tagra's breathe quickened and her heart monitor began to beep. She opened her eyes and looked at her left arm. A bandage was wrapped tightly around her arm. Suddenly she began to shiver uncontrollably. Soon a loud beeping noise filled the room. The door to her room flung open, as people in white outfits ran in.

"She is in shock!" yelled a doctor.

A mirror in Tagra's hospital room hung on the wall that faced Tagra in her hospital bed. A familiar woman appeared in the mirror. She chanted some foreign words and then vanished. Tagra's quick breathing slowed and her heart rate went back to normal. She was out of shock!

"Oh my gosh! She is out of shock. We didn't even give her the treatment medication!" said a short haired nurse. One by one the people wearing white left Tagra's room.

The voice in her head from last night came back. "Don't forget about the shards. They possess unbelievable powers," whispered the voice.

Tagra didn't want get the shards. She didn't want to help this mysterious woman. She didn't even know what these so called "jewel shards" were. (Well so she thought.) Before Tagra could object a burning desire deep down in her soul made her say … yes. Yes, she wanted unbelievable powers. Yes, she wanted to avenge Princess Kaguya's death. Then Princess Kaguya's voice whispered in Tagra's mind "Good." The voice went away.

Tagra became back in control of herself. "What is happening to me?" she thought. Tagra then began to cry. Her tears ran down her cheeks and landed onto her blanket. Tagra felt cold…hopeless…dead." Look at me I'm sitting here, crying nonstop. What would dad say if he saw me like this?" she thought.

Tagra started to cheer up. Her parents were the only things that kept her warm. (By warm I'm mean stopping her from becoming dark and keeping her strong physically and mentally.) Her parents were the only ones keeping her soul from dieing. The thought of her parents cheered Tagra up but deep down inside she knew she could not stop Kaguya from taking over her. What was happening to her was like the beginning of a prophecy. She knew she couldn't change the future no matter how hard she tried. Tagra closed her eyes and she soon was fast asleep.

Tagra woke up to see both of her parents standing over her. "Mom, Dad!" she said gladly. Her parents looked at each and then looked at their daughter and smiled.

"We are so glad that you are okay," said her dad.

"You scared us to death when we found you on the floor in you room." Tears began to appear in her mom's eyes. "We thought be had lost our only child." cried Tagra's mom. Tagra's dad comforted Tagra's mom be giving her a hug and by whispering understanding words. Her mom's crying slowly ceased.

"Are you ready to go home?" asked her dad.

"Yeah, replied Tagra, I'm ready."

_A/N: Thank u 4 reading my 2nd Chapter! I hope u liked it. Please send me reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home?

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang but I do own Tagra**

_A/N: Hey Cali-May here again. I finally updated my story. Please R&R!_

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home?**

The keys rattled and jingled in Mr. Johnes's pocket, as he walked up to the front of his house. Tagra Johnes stood by the front door to her house watching her dad fumble with his keys. In about 30 seconds the front door was open. As Tagra's family walked in, Kagome and her family jumped out of their hiding places " Welcome Back!" they all yelled including Tagra's parents. A smile crossed Tagra's face.

"Thanks you guys," she said.

"Here you go Tagra," said Kagome, I hope you like it." Kagome handed Tagra a small box that was carefully wrapped in sparkly pink wrapping paper. Tagra slowly opened the box. "No tape residue… she must have took great care in wrapping this," thought Tagra.

Her pink fingernails, which matched the paper, started peeling off each layer of wrapping paper. Once all the sparkly paper was off Tagra slowly opened the box. A necklace full of purple pearls laid inside the box. Tagra gasped. "It's beautiful, she cried, "Thanks Kagome. I love it."

Tagra held the necklace in her hand turning it this way and that. The necklace reflected a beautiful rainbow light. She smiled, then hugged Kagome, said thanks again and placed the necklace carefully around her neck.

Tagra's mom brought in a chocolate cake with blue icing that had **Welcome Home Tagra** written in green cursive letters. "Who wants cake?" she asked.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

"Man, I'm stuffed," sighed Kagome's brother, Souta, as he stuffed the last piece of cake in his mouth. While he sat slouched on his chair, he burped and began patting his belly. Tagra giggled. But her laughter ceased, when it felt like her stomach was stretching. She too was stuffed.

Sitting at the kitchen table Tagra, played with the necklace around her neck. "I'm so lucky to have such great friends, and two loving parents," thought Tagra, "Now that I am better I can get on with my life and do ordinary everyday things."

In the bathroom down the hallway, a figure appeared in the mirror for a split second and then vanished. Tagra's heart started beating faster, and then a splitting sound filled her ears. She threw her hands in the air and let out a slight shriek. Everyone stopped and stared at Tagra. They didn't know what to do, think or say. So they stood there until it was over.

As soon as the horrible noise ended, Princess Kaguya's voice began to talk to Tagra from inside her head.

"Kagome has the shards. Take them! Take them! Take them!" snapped the princess.

"No," said Tagra lightly enough that only herself could hear her. I won't"

"You promised."

"Promises can be broken."

"Listen to me!"

"Why should I?"

" Silence fool!" Then the demented princess started chanting in an ancient language.

Before Tagra could object the pureness in her heart became over powered with darkness… she was possessed. Tagra's friends and family watched as her friendly eyes turned dark and cold looking.

Kagome gasped. "Where have I seen those eyes before?" She thought.

"Tagra are you okay?" asked her mom. Tagra didn't answer.

---

"Oh, I forgot. I need to go grocery shopping. We are low on milk and Souta gets agitated when he doesn't have a glass of milk before he goes to bed," stammered Kagome's mom as she started heading for the door.

---

Ignoring Kagome's mom and the light sound of the front door shut as the Higurashi family left, Tagra's father asked "Tagra, are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine," answered the possessed girl as she walked into her room.

----------------------------

"Yes! Finally, I will be able to get revenge on Kagome and that half breed, Inuyasha for destroying my body." Kaguya sounded so confident, but inside she worried why it took her so long to take over Tagra's body.

----------------------------------------------

_ A/N: Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. I will try and update soon. Please send reviews._


End file.
